The TimeTravellers
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: After finding a timeturner the Weasley-Potter kids send themselves back to Harry's 5th year


The Time-Travellers.

"Ugh I've had enough...you guys keep cheating. I don't want to play anymore." Lucy slumped on the grass her broom on the ground beside her.

"Oh come on Lulu...we promise we won't cheat anymore." Fred II said flying over near her.

"That's what you said earlier and you kept cheating...besides I'm tired it's too warm. I'm going inside." She got up heading for the house.

The rest soon followed. Sitting in the small kitchen they were drinking home-made butterbeer and looking extremely bored when Molly and Arthur walked in.

"Grandma we're bored. Fred and the boys kept cheating at quidditch." Lily said.

"Why don't you go and see what you can find in the attic?" suggested Bill walking in with Fleur, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. The kids looked at each other excited. They raced upstairs to the amusement of the adults.

When they got upstairs they all fanned out opening random boxes.

Lily, Rose, Lucy and Molly II were on one side of the room, Teddy and Victoire were sitting on the couch looking through old photo albums, Fred II, Albus, James, Hugo, Roxy and Dominique were near the window opening box after box. Louis was hidden behind a pile of boxes.

"Hey!" He said walking back out to where the others could see him. "I wonder what this is." He was holding up a strange looking necklace. All of them gathered around trying to get a look at it. Teddy reached out to take it as Louis decided to spin the part in the middle rapidly. Before anyone knew what had happened there was a flash of light and suddenly they were all in a very different attic. Where the Burrow's attic had been bright with windows all around this one was dark, dank and any windows were covered with thick black curtains.

"Bloody Hell." said Hugo. "Where are we?"

As everyone looked around curiously, nobody noticed Louis head for a nearby door. He walked out leaving it wide open. As he walked down a nearby staircase he looked at the photographs on the walls. They were very old and all of the witches and wizards in them stared down at him haughtily. Back in the attic James and Fred II had both noticed Louis was missing.

"Where's he gone now?" said Dominique. Lily pointed to the door. "I think he's gone through there." They all walked through the door and down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they could see large double doors that Louis had obviously just gone through. As they walked in through the doors there was a crowd of people with Louis in the middle.

"Here they are now..." He said as his cousins filed into the room. The others looked around. There was a whole heap of people.

Suddenly Lily gasped.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked her. She walked over to one of the boys standing nearby.

"Is it just me or does he look like..." she trailed off.

"Bloody Hell. You're right..." said Hugo.

"Who do I look like?" asked the boy.

"Like our father..." answered Albus in a hushed voice. The boy looked puzzled.

"Your father?" he asked. They nodded.

A man nearby moved over to Lily.  
"What is your father's name?" he asked kindly. Lily looked at him closely.

"Grandad!" she gasped. Arthur Weasley, for it was he, frowned puzzled.

"Our father's name is Harry Potter." said James proudly. The red-headed boy next to Albus stared in shock.

"All of you are Harry's kids?" he asked, confused when they all burst into laughter.

"No silly, me, James and Albus are. The others are our cousins." Lily explained.

"I'm Lily Luna, my brothers are James Sirius and Albus Severus." They stepped forward as she spoke. "This is Victoire, Dominique and Louis," Lily pointed to each of them as she spoke. "They're Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's children. That's Molly II and Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughters. Fred II and Roxy, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's kids. And Rosie and Hugo, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kids. And this is Teddy Lupin, Victoire's boyfriend." As she pointed to Teddy his hair went rainbow-coloured.

Everyone went quiet.

"But hang on...we're only 15. How can we have kids?" asked the red-head.

"Obviously they've messed with time somehow Ron." answered a brown-haired girl sitting nearby.

"Louis found a time-turner." answered Teddy. "He turned it before I could take it off him. And we were all so close touching each other we all got brought here. Wherever here is..."

The boy in front of Lily was just about to answer when there was a loud crash out in the corridor, followed by a voice screeching loudly. Everyone raced into the corridor. And Teddy gasped when he realised who was on the floor in front of them.


End file.
